Motoko Reconstructed
by yoshi3000
Summary: The sequel to both "Aftermath of Anistar" and "Death's a Blessing, Immortality's a Curse", Motoko just wanted to suffer alone, but Izaniami just loves to torment her. Well karma's come for them both. And a new Motoko is born. Rated M for good reasons, one-shot prequel to upcoming project, "Love's an Illusion and Hina's the Deciever". Josho/Dominator with briefJosho/Motoko -J Arc 3-


**(The author is alone, but he looks ragged)**

 **Yoshi3000: I'm alone today because I wanted to do a casting joke, but I had to shoot Naru with tranquilizer darts. -He points to a dead Naru bleeding on the floor- But I had to use real bullets. So for the disclaimer, the characters and locations of Love Hina are the property of Ken Akamatsu. Wander over Yander belongs to Craig McAwesome. The OCs belongs to me, and the Immortal! Motoko is joint project shared between myself and Snafu. Enjoy the show.**

 **(Sakura kicks open his office door)**

 **Yoshi3000: Oh sweet kami-sama, they're cloning Naru!**

* * *

 **Motoko Reconstructed**

 _Or Josho Arc 3 - The Love Hina Prequel_

* * *

 **Full Summary: The sequel to both "Aftermath of Anistar" and "Death's a Blessing, Immortality's a Curse", Motoko just wanted to suffer alone, but Izaniami just loves to torment her. Well karma's come for them both. And a new Motoko is born. Immortal!Motoko**

 **Rated M for a reason, one-shot prequel to upcoming project.**

 **Jōshō /Dominator with a brief Jōshō /Motoko**

 **A/N: I'd count it as a crossover with WoY, but I won't because only Dominator appears. Also while I still haven't watched the anime or manga of Love Hina, I'm still quite equipped to write this. This is the third in the Jōshō Arcs, so go read first one (You Just Had to Destroy That Planet) and the second one (Aftermath of Anistar) if you haven't. This will double as a sequel to Death's a Blessing; Immortality's a Cruse so you might want to read up.**

* * *

Recap: Last time on the Jōshō Arc, Jōshō and Dominator bonded while Jihi is living it up in Heaven despite not truly deserving to go there. In a forlorn version of Love Hina, Motoko Aoyama is the world's last survivor becoming the Eternal Swordsman cursed to live on this barren planet. Now with Jōshō and Dominator on their way there, things are about to get a whole lot hectic.

I am sick of you, and your riddles, and your "lessons", and your SUPREME ARROGANCE! Don't you ever, ever, enter my life again! Do you hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME?

— Peter Parker to Madame Web, Spider-Man: The Animated Series

* * *

Prologue: Shattered Reflections and a New Perspective

* * *

 **(Motoko's P.O.V.)**

 **It's been one day since my 1018th birthday and I'm drinking the pain away with sake just like Kitsune. It pains me to do this, but I can't die from alcohol poisoning (I've tried). I reflect back on my friends on how they took when I was immortal. Kitsune found me as a way to make money, Naru didn't care, Suu wanted to experiment on me, Shinbou had pity for me, Sara used me as target practice, Mitsumi was too ditzy to be of any help, and Keitaro had sympathy. He and I were both immortal, but I had the better deal of it. When he got hurt, he felt the pain. For me, I was hurt by bullets, chainsaws, and by so much means that my nerves ended were frayed. That meant I can't feel pain, and I only get alert by a shock when I'm hurt. I should have stayed close to Keitaro…I could have something with him. Now here I am, alone and standing over their graves. Keitaro and Mitsune were buried together. One year after I gained my immortality, Keitaro actually grew a spine and tossed Naru out the Hinata Inn. 1017 years later, and it still amazes how he finally stood up to her. He would have tossed me, but I had stop attacking him in favor of hunting evil. I focused so much on it, I only really came home to sleep and eat. I hadn't even paid attention to my "friends". I wasn't there to see Keitaro and Mitsune's wedding, too see Su graduate, and to see Shinbou open her own restaurant with Mitsumi. All of it I only found out by the time they were dying or dead. And what about Naru?**

 **Well…she somehow won the lottery and got to live a life of luxury in the United States. The bitch died peacefully in her sleep. Everyone else died from being attacked by youma and I had to bury them. After such brooding, I retreated for a soak in the hot springs remembering the good times. I even miss Tama. I had gotten over my fear of turtles and even raised a turtle farm for 50 years until Izaniami decided to torment me by killing them off in front of my eyes. I cried for a week…**

 **As I soaked in the springs, I looked up into the sky thinking of some way to get out of this trap. Then Izaniami breaks me out of my thoughts by joining me in the spring.**

 **"How's my hero?" She asked me.**

 **She always called a hero since back then and it's more and more become less of a compliment and more of an insult.**

 **"Leave me to my loneliness. I'd rather be alone than put up with you." I said my tone boiling. "I have accepted the fact I walk forever so I won't ask you for death."**

 **"Well I know that, but I'm here to offer some other form of comfort." Izaniami said with a sickening smile inching closer to me.**

 **If she was offering what I think she was, then I wanted to strangle her. I shifted away from her with a look of disgust.**

 **"If this was years ago, I might have accepted. However, now, I'd rather use my fingers." I stated.**

 **"And you keep moaning his name." Izaniami said with a chuckle before intimating Motoko, "Oh, Keitaro! Please go at me harder!"**

 **I twitched at her and at the fact she was _watching_ me! Losing my temper, I rant at her for harassing me and rubbing salt in my wounds.**

 **"Well complain as you want, but you can't stop me." Izaniami remarked breaking into laughter.**

 **"She can't, but I can." A new voice said to us before shouting. "KAA!"**

 **Before we could even turn around, Izaniami was bathing in a green light paralyzing and in immense pain. She was screaming for me to aid her pleading. I blankly looked at her before I lit up in a smile. I leaned back not doing a damn thing to aid her. I thought it was an illusion brought on by the sake, but then I remember I only had one bottle. My eyes shot open because it takes way more than one bottle for me to get so much as buzzed. She was brought up and zipped around into a black whirlwind.**

 **"I'll get you for this-I cur…" were Izaniami's last word before I heard the new voice shout, "I CURSE YOU TO SHUT THE * &^# UP! Evil Containment Wave!"**

 **I turn around to see Izaniami being sucked and sealed with an electrical rice cooker. Then I saw a special "Demon Seal" ofuda on it and I definitely knew whoever was doing this knew what they were doing.**

 **"I'm sorry about startling you in the hot springs, but I had to wait until Death showed itself." The voice spoke.**

 **It was obviously male (oh thank heavens!), and he stepping out into the light to reveal himself. He was six feet tall with a dark brown complexion. His hair was jet black at medium length and his eyes crimson. He was as most women would say tall, dark, and handsome. On his left side was a strange device clipped to his belt, and on his other side was a katana would such a powerful ki emanating from it. It could even be a match for the Hina Blade. I was joined by the presence another, a female with the oddest features I've seen. She was humanoid (I assume) with light green skin, freckles, lopsided long white hair, and eyes with pink sclera rimmed with mascara that resemble tear drops. She wore a white unzipped open hoodie with two black streaks on the arms with a red sports bra underneath, black yoga/athletic pants with on a kanji on the left leg meaning "chaos", and black and white running shoes.**

* * *

(A/N: Quick author's note, Dominator's outfit is inspired by Cassie Cage's Endurance outfit)

* * *

 **"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Jōshō Blackthorn the Reality Warper." He said with a polite bow.**

 **"Dominator. But you may call me Delia." The female stated. "Jōshō 's already informed me on your name."**

 **As glad as I was to see other people, I had to make sure they weren't illusions. They weren't, thank Kami-sama.**

 **"It's no trouble; I don't really care for modesty. I've been alone for 1000 years." I say getting out the water and getting a robe.**

 **"Of course. How about we talk over dinner? I have leftover lasagna." Jōshō said to me assuring.**

 **And so I joined the pair for dinner, where I was dropped the bombshell. The male was a reality warper capable of creating worlds, traveling through, and almost omnipotent knowledge of the cosmos. The fact that I was one of many Motoko didn't bother me, but the fact that are multiverses out there of me and the others abusing Keitaro or worse. Then I was given an offer to join them. This is where I found out they were an evil organization.**

 **"For an evil organization, you people are rather nice." I said taking a sip of sake.**

 **"Well it's just me and Delia now, and besides unlike most villains, I want to form strong friendship among by comrades." Jōshō said. "And besides, I'm not truly aiming for world domination. Making people suffer is more entertaining to me."**

 **I had a choice here and now, to stay to the hero of a barren Earth or become a villain of the galaxies. I would have refused, but after Izaniami put me through hell, I realized something. _Being good sucks._**

 **"I accept, but I ask for one thing." I asked her eyeing Jōshō down.**

 **"What would that be?" He asked matching my glance.**

 **I was pretty blunt about that, because I flat-out asked him to have sex with me. It was Dominator who spat out her drink completely embarrassed about what I just asked. However, she calmed down quite quickly.**

 **"Me and Jōshō are…um…sort of a thing, but from what he's said about you, I'm completely cool with it. It's been 1000 years." Delia stated getting up. "I'll wait in the ship."**

 **She left leaving us alone, and the moment he said yes I jumped him. I lost my cherry after years of self-pleasure. I insisted we try many positions and actions that night. Missionary, fellatio, cowboy, cunnilingus, spankings, reverse-cowboy, and so many others I'd rather not go into. Being alone for 1000 years makes you pretty sexually open to a lot of things. Plus with all the hentai I mindlessly watched didn't help me gain any more modesty.**

* * *

So that how's Jōshō got a new teammate and helped a person out of their loneliness. While Motoko is still cursed with immortality, she now has friends to make it a blessing. Considering the fact that the species Jōshō 's father is live quite long lives, Motoko was in for a trip across time and space. As for Izaniami, she fought to try and escape the rice cooker.

"Damn it! I can't get out of this thing!" She screeched beating against the wall. "LET ME OUT!"

 **CRACK!**

The rice cooker cracked and Izaniami got a look on the outside only to see something that scared even Death. A giant red and black energy sphere coming down at the planet and she was powerless to stop it. Then she saw the note floating next to her to which she read.

 _"Izaniami,_

 _By the time you read this, I've gotten Motoko to come with me to travel the galaxy. As for you, I've going to blow up the planet the moment we leave. It's a taste of your own medicine._

 _See you in hell,_

 _Jōshō "_

The note slipped out her hands as she let out her last words.

"After life, I am death. By my own foolish means, it's being stripped away. No dreams before, nor after. Only the end. I guess I deserve it, for I only pushed Motoko further and further down the path of darkness. Ironic, I made her into a harbinger of death."

 **BOOM!**

And so was the end of Love Hina Universe S-5304527 and nobody cared. The Order of Reality was only to find out by a lowly warper monitor of the Hinaverse. Jeremy laughed at it wondering if the immortal warrior's gone for good. Rebecca had a sneer, and the others had apathy all over them. If they knew Jōshō was there, they would have panicked. Motoko had let Jōshō blow up the planet only after taking her possessions and several items. The three was seated on a couch discussing plans for the next step.

"Well I do plan to visit another Love Hina world. Torturing the Hina Honeys except Shinbou has been on my list of evil things to do." Jōshō said with a sneer.

"Paying evil onto evil." Motoko said leaning back. "I like the idea."

"I second that." Dominator said. "I could use the fighting experience."

"Then it's settled, but we have one more matter to discuss. Motoko, I have a new look I'd like you to consider. You don't really fit the role of samurai anymore." Jōshō said pulling up something on his BlackTab.

Motoko put thought into what he stated; she didn't really fit the role of a noble honorable samurai. Mostly, she thought, because she followed bullshit reasons for it.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked him.

"Well you don't follow any sense of "honor" anymore; you're a swordsman, a slayer of oppression, and you've honed different technique to your liking. I'm thinking kunoichi and I'm working on a potential new look." Jōshō said giving her a look on his design shown upon the BlackTab.

Becoming a ninja was something the old me would have been disgusted it. In my clan, we need a couple of Aoyama become ninja. But now the idea fit perfectly. I wanted a complete fresh look and this would be the first step. Looking over the design, it was a skintight and a bit revealing. But you know what, it's perfect.

 ** _"I can't wait to show this off."_**

* * *

The End...for now.

 **(A/N: Originally this is going to be the start of the series "Love's an Illusion and Hina's the Decevier", but I decided to make this the one-shot prequel to it. Besides, the trio will be going to another world of Love Hina and I wanted the first chapter to be setting that world up before the trio arrives. So it's coming soon. Expect some bashing, an improved Keitaro and Shinbou, and more of the immortal Motoko!)**


End file.
